Go To Hell 2
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Maintenant il devait gérer son nouveau couple et des pouvoirs qui lui échappaient. Et c'était sans compter sur les problèmes du passé qui ressurgissaient avec l'inspecteur... Une nouvelle aventure en somme ! [En pause de publication pour le moment]
1. Chapter 1

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec la deuxième partie de Go To Hell ! Alors bien sur pour comprendre cette partie et la relation de Derek et Stiles il faut avoir lu la première partie ^^**

 **Toujours un peu plus de loup garou, de magie, d'enquêtes et pis une explication approfondie sur leur relation tout au long des chapitres !**

 **Disclaimer (pour tous les chapitres) : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient mais l'histoire oui ^^**

 **En espérant que ce premier chapitre de deuxième partie plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **GO TO HELL 2 : Chapitre Un**

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois faisant soupirer l'inspecteur qui reposa le plateau qu'il tenait sur le meuble de l'entrée, se précipitant presque pour faire arrêter l'opportun qui ne savait pas qu'il suffisait d'un seul coup pour les avertir.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et tomba sur deux hommes qu'il aurait voulu éviter pour cette soirée déguisée organisée par sa femme. Soupirant, il les salua avec respect et les laissa pénétrer chez lui.

Stiles Stilinski et Derek Hale.

Les deux énergumènes qu'il ne fallait pas inviter à une soirée, d'autant plus déguisée. Surtout que ces deux là ne s'étaient pas foulés pour trouver un déguisement original. Stilinski vit en premier le regard de l'inspecteur et prit la parole.

\- Quoi ? Osez me dire qu'on est pas dans le thème de la soirée ?

\- Justement. Trop dans le thème !

C'est le moment que choisit sa femme pour arriver en trombe dans l'entrée et de s'approcher de Stilinski pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu es magnifique ! Ah vous au moins vous avez compris le thème de ma soirée !

Phrase qui fit se renfrogner son mari, qui repartit dans le salon vers les autres invités, n'oubliant pas au passage de reprendre son plateau avec les verres.

\- Lydia tu es resplendissante !

\- Heureusement que je le suis ! _Dit-elle en se tournant vers Hale_. Tu dois être le fameux Derek n'est ce pas ?

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Oh beau garçon et poli, n'est-ce pas ? _Minauda Lydia en donnant un coup de coude à Stiles._

\- Lydia ! _Appela Parrish du salon, j'ai besoin d'aide._

\- Bon, je vous laisse alors, mon mari ne peut pas se passer de moi. Faites pas de bêtises mais amusez-vous~

Elle s'en alla dans le salon rejoindre le reste des invités juste après avoir fait un clin d'œil au châtain qui tapa du pied nerveusement.

\- Je l'aime bien. _Répliqua alors Derek faisant soupirer Stiles._

\- Tu aimes bien tout le monde tant que tu peux le bouffer. Mais je t'interdis de la toucher elle, c'est compris ?

Se passant la langue sur ses crocs et ses lèvres, il attrapa d'un coup sec Stiles par les hanches, et le maintint contre son torse, posant son front sur son épaule, non sans jouer de sa langue sur la peau nue de son épaule.

\- Serais-tu jaloux ou bien ?

\- Je t'emmerde, c'est clair ?

\- Hum hum. N'empêche tu disais pas ça tout à l'heure~

\- Et il disait quoi tout à l'heure le Monsieur ? _Demanda innocemment une petite voix._

Immédiatement, Stilinski s'éloigna de Derek et lui griffa les mains pour lui faire comprendre de le lâcher sous peine de punition. Griffage qui excita plus Hale qu'autre chose.

La petite voix répéta sa question et se rapprocha d'eux, tirant même sur le pantalon que portait Derek.

\- Alo's ?

\- Logan ? Logan ? Où es-tu mon cœur ?

Parrish apparut et rapidement écarta son fils des deux hommes, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de rester dans le salon avec les autres !

\- Papa. Sont zentils eux.

\- Hm. Retourne voir Maman, d'accord ?

\- Oui. Et ze saurais ce qu'disait le monsieur alo's ?

L'inspecteur releva la tête assez méchamment, jetant un regard noir aux deux hommes toujours présents dans l'entrée. Avec une légère tape sur les fesses, il encouragea son fils à quitter la pièce et se releva époussetant son pantalon. Stiles, légèrement gêné quand même, puisque Parrish lui avait accordé une confiance certaine quelques mois auparavant, essayait de chasser la main de Derek de son postérieur.

\- Il a pas assez mangé ou quoi ?

\- Oh que si croyez-moi. _Marmonna Stiles, phrase qui n'échappa pas à l'inspecteur._

\- En fait je veux rien savoir. Et puis vous auriez pu choisir une autre tenue ! Sérieux les mecs !

\- Quoi ?

Pour leur montrer le degré de ridicule dans lequel il les voyait, il tendit simplement les mains, ce qui les obligea à se regarder. Ils ne voyaient vraiment pas ce que leur reprochait l'autre. Hale était déguisé en « faux » loup-garou, laissant ses dents apparaître, sa barbe brune taillée et reliée à ses tempes, ses sourcils froncés et recouvert de poils, un pantalon moulant en cuir et des bottines noires. Et Stilinski, lui était déguisé en sorcier, avec une chemise blanche en flanelle, ouvert sur les trois premiers boutons, un pantalon en cuir marron et des bottines à talons. Quelques bracelets serrant ses bras et le tour était joué.

Donc, ils ne voyaient vraiment pas ce que voulait dire Parrish. Voyant cela, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit dans le salon de nouveau, leur faisant signe de le suivre. Les deux hommes, encore dociles, entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce et purent y découvrir une quinzaine de personnes toutes autant déguisées en infirmière, en policier ou en super héros.

Déguisement qui exaspéra au plus haut point le loup-garou, qui ne se cacha pas.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas faire la gueule quand même ?

\- Peut-être bien que si peut-être bien que…

-… Non. Je sais je connais la chanson. Bah écoute fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais m'amuser. _Répondit Stiles avant de revenir sur ses paroles_. Enfin non fais pas ce que tu veux. Ne bouffe personne.

\- Hormis toi ? _Sourit le brun comme il savait si bien le faire._

\- Hormis moi. _Soupira Stiles en partant saluer les personnes invitées._

Le reste de la soirée se déroulait sans encombre, Parrish et Lydia étaient des hôtes remarquables, passant entre tous les invités et leur parlant tour à tour. Derek observait tout sans rien dire, nonchalamment accoudé au mur mais il observait surtout son amant. Il le voyait parler avec Superman qui le draguait presque ouvertement et cela le fit grogner.

\- Vous allez quand même pas gâcher la fête, hein Alpha Hale~

\- Erica. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La louve-garou s'accouda elle aussi au mur, remontant son pied contre le mur aussi, et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, remontant ses seins.

\- Et en quoi es-tu déguisée ?

\- Oh ça ne se voit pas assez Alpha Hale ?

Erica se remit correctement debout et prit la pose, montrant fièrement son costume de Catwoman, et insistant lourdement sur ses griffes et s'amuser à griffer dans le vide avec des « mwaou ».

\- Soit. Et que fais-tu ici alors ?

\- Je profite de la fête tout en accomplissant ma mission de protection, Alpha Hale~

\- Tu vas arrêter avec tes Alpha Hale ! _S'énerva Derek en grognant._ Tu devais être discrète.

\- Mais je suis discrète. _Répondit Erica en s'approchant plus près, jusqu'à poser une main sur le torse de son chef de meute._

Hale gronda une nouvelle fois et allait pour répliquer quand Erica mit un grand coup ses mains à sa gorge tentant de respirer, son collier en cuir se serrant autour de son cou de plus en plus.

\- Tu ne touches pas à ce qui est à moi. _Annonça une voix calme._

\- Stiles. Lâche-la.

\- Non.

La soirée s'annonçait mal. Il savait pourtant que le sorcier ne supportait pas qu'on s'approche de lui et il savait aussi qu'Erica adorait le charmer plus que tout. Sauf que depuis quelques mois, elle avait trouvé un autre jeu avec Boyd. D'ailleurs où était ce dernier ?

Et Stiles qui n'arrêtait pas de serrer le poing et Erica qui commençait à devenir rouge. Le loup-garou décida de prendre les choses en mains et attrapa Stilinski par le bras et déposa furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, mordant ces dernières pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

Diversion qui lui fit lâcher prise et la louve retrouva un semblant de respiration avant que le sorcier ne comprenne le stratagème et se sépare violemment de son amant, le regardant méchamment.

\- Comment as-tu…

\- Vous allez vous calmer oui ? _Intervint_ _Parrish qui sentait que les choses dérapaient._ Je vous jure que si l'un de vous gâche la soirée de ma femme, je le descends sans hésiter et je l'enterre dans le jardin à côté des hamsters des enfants, c'est clair ?

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête, par respect pour l'inspecteur mais Derek savait que le châtain n'en resterait pas là. Heureusement, c'est ce moment que choisit Lydia pour les interrompre, le téléphone à la main et le présentant à son mari.

\- Jordan ? C'est pour toi.

\- Hm ? Ah merci. Allo ?

Lydia sourit aux hommes avant de retourner s'amuser auprès de ses amis. Le teint de Parrish devint livide au fur et à mesure qu'il restait au téléphone, alarmant Stiles qui se rapprocha de lui mais aussitôt l'inspecteur s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

Le sorcier qui savait que quelque chose clochait le suivit accompagné de Derek. A peine rentrés dans la pièce que le brun raccrocha et s'assit sur une chaise autour de la table, balançant le téléphone contre le mur et criant de rage. Heureusement la musique couvrit son cri sinon tout le monde aurait débarqué dans la pièce.

\- Que se passe t-il ? _Demanda calmement Stilinski._

-…

\- Inspecteur, que se passe t-il ?

\- Rien. Rien qui vous concerne.

\- Ecoutez Parrish, ça fait des mois que l'on travaille ensemble, je peux peut-être vous aider ?

\- NON ! Stilinski ! C'est… très gentil mais…vous ne… pouvez rien faire contres les fantômes du passé…

 **oooOOOooo**

Enervé, il était réellement énervé quand il rentra chez lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers sa chambre, ne faisant même plus attention au loup-garou qui le suivait. Il avait envie de tout casser et ses tripes le prenaient jusqu'à la gorge. De quel droit cette louve de pacotille touchait au sien ?

Et puis pourquoi il s'emportait comme ça pour si peu ? Pour si peu ? Non. Il secoua la tête et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, c'est là qu'il comprit son attitude.

La pleine Lune. La plus forte de l'année et il fallait qu'il soit avec un loup-garou en plus ! Chouette ! Il allait passer la semaine la plus cool de sa vie ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait soif de pouvoir, de tellement de pouvoir, qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se contrôler avec Hale dans les parages. Mais ce problème, l'autre ne devait pas le connaître.

Il sentit une présence derrière son dos et soupira. Non il n'avait pas du tout un petit ami loup-garou, insatiable et super chiant !

\- Tu sais que t'étais super excitant petit sorcier~

\- Je t'emmerde Hale !

\- Hm je sais, mais j'adore ça~

Stiles fulminait alors que le loup-garou se collait totalement à son dos, humant son odeur, parsemant son cou de baisers vaporeux et brûlants.

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Oh oui, parle moi encore comme ça~

Sentant la colère monter en lui, Stilinski se dégagea de son étreinte et commença à enlever les accessoires de son costume. Mais Derek n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il le retourna violemment contre la commode et l'embrassa. Il mordit sa lèvre, allant chercher sa jumelle pour l'aspirer dans un bruit de succion obscène.

\- T'es qu'un obsédé Derek…

\- Oh ce n'est plus Hale alors ?

\- Je t'emm.

Le loup-garou ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la connaissant par cœur, qu'il l'embrassa ardemment, pressant encore plus son corps contre le meuble. De toute manière il n'aurait pas raison de lui alors autant en profiter, d'autant plus qu'il en mourrait d'envie mais il avait aussi envie de s'amuser un petit peu.

Ses mains remontèrent dans le dos du loup-garou, puis descendirent vers ses fesses qu'il malaxa un instant avant de les poser sur son torse et d'appuyer fortement, et de le pousser violemment contre le mur.

Un grand fracas s'en suivit et Derek fut surpris. Pourtant quand il vit le regard joueur de son amant, son sourire pervers sur le visage, il comprit que ce dernier se divertissait à sa manière.

Le sorcier se décolla de la commode et s'avança vers lui, enlevant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. En voyant ce spectacle plus qu'érotique Derek s'en lécha les crocs et les lèvres, le laissant approcher.

Stiles jeta sa chemise un peu plus loin et se colla contre le corps de Derek, apposant ses lèvres contre sa gorge et suçant la peau. Le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de gémir d'envie, et ses doigts vinrent automatiquement se placer sur la nuque de ce dernier pour le pousser à aller plus loin.

Le châtain sourit tout contre sa peau, comprenant par là ce que souhaitait son amant, alors il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour planter ses dents dans la peau tendre et mordit un grand coup celle-ci. Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière des lèvres de Derek, et aussi un grondement sourd provenant de sa poitrine.

Vivement il dégagea le sorcier de son cou pour happer ses lèvres, plus excité que jamais. Il le prit par les épaules et le poussa jusqu'à l'armoire, le projetant contre le miroir de celle-ci. La violence du mouvement brisa le miroir mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupa.

Derek passa ses mains sous les fesses rondes et fermes et le souleva, bougeant son bassin contre le sien. Stilinski remonta ses jambes sur les hanches de son amant et s'y agrippa, savourant le baiser torride qu'ils partageaient.

Chacun cherchait à dominer l'échange, cependant Stiles réussit à dompter la langue de son amant et la faire tourner avec la sienne dans des bruits de succions obscènes, électrisant le contact.

En même temps, Stiles attrapa les pans de la chemise du loup-garou et l'arracha, la jetant plus loin dans la pièce. Satisfait, il soupira dans le baiser et posa ses mains contre le torse du brun, se délectant de toucher sa peau si chaude.

Ils finirent par se détacher des lèvres de l'un et l'autre, et se jaugèrent du regard. Une lueur perverse passant dans les yeux de chacun. Derek eut un sourire carnassier et le décolla du miroir cassé, le re-plaquant contre le pan de mur à côté. Stiles gémit de douleur et de plaisir, un frisson parcourant son corps.

\- M…mords-moii…hmm…

Hale releva la tête, à la demande surprenante de son amant. C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait cela. D'habitude, il se laissa faire soit, mais pas sans rechigner quelques secondes ! Il ne réfléchit quand même pas trop longtemps et plongea sa tête dans le cou du châtain, et y planta ses crocs d'un coup sec, faisant gémir encore plus son amant.

Il aspirait sa peau par grandes goulées et il sentait en même temps le corps de Stiles s'accrocher désespérément au sien. Finalement au bout de longues minutes il se sépara de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le lâcher sur le lit.

\- HAN ! Dereeek !

Le cri perça presque les tympans de Derek, trop aigu, trop remplit d'envie. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son amant ? Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, quand Stiles se releva pour lui défaire son pantalon d'un vif mouvement, l'obligeant à l'enlever. Puis il se rallongea sur les draps, se tortillant pour appâter son amant.

Jeu qui marcha au plus haut point puisque Derek lui arracha le reste de ses vêtements et se jeta sur lui. Sa bouche dévorant la sienne tandis qu'il sentait que les ongles de son amant grandissaient et se plantaient dans son dos. N'y tenant plus il caressa tout son corps de ses lèvres, s'attardant sur ses tétons qu'il mordit plusieurs fois avant de les relâcher et de s'attaquer à son ventre.

Il sentit les mains de Stiles se poser sur sa tête et l'inciter à descendre plus bas. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau de son ventre avant de descendre plus bas bien plus bas dans le pli de l'aine.

Sa langue darda la peau fine et d'un coup il planta ses crocs, aspirant une partie de son flux et de son sang. Le cri de Stiles résonna dans la chambre alors que son dos s'arquait de plus en plus à chaque aspiration du loup-garou. Ses mains ne tenaient même plus la tête brune et se retrouvaient au-dessus de sa tête, cherchant à s'accrocher à quelque chose de plus dur, tellement le plaisir était intense.

C'était comme si son sang répondait à cet appel et s'agglutinait dans seulement cette partie de son corps. Plus Derek aspirait de flux, de sang et sa peau, plus il se sentait partir et à la fois se sentait remplit.

Derek le mordit pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin relâcher la pression sentant l'orgasme de Stiles monter de plus en plus. Il ne perdit pas de temps et ne le laissa pas reprendre ses esprits –après tout c'est lui qu'il l'avait voulu- qu'il le retourna et le fit se lever face contre le mur.

\- Tiens-toi…haaan… au mur…petit sorcier…

\- hmm…hmmm.

Sans préambule, il le pénétra d'une seule poussée, faisant crier Stiles aussi fort qu'il pouvait alors que les mains de ce dernier se crispaient par intermittence contre la surface dure du mur. Les coups de reins du loup-garou étaient puissants et brusques, le faisant cogner de plus en plus fort.

Les cris de plaisir du châtain s'intensifiait sous tous ces assauts. Il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait tellement la jouissance le submergeait. Le nez de Derek remontait de son épaule à sa nuque, sa langue dardant la peau fine cherchant un nouvel endroit pour le mordre.

\- Haaan ! De-Derek ! Hmm !

Un sourire vicieux prenait place sur les lèvres du brun quand il sentait frémir ce corps contre le sien. Il planta ses crocs à la base du cou et aspira sa peau tout en continuant ses mouvements de manière sensuelle. Il alternait parfois entre des coups lents et des coups rapides et profonds faisant languir de plus en plus son amant.

Stiles avait chaud, il avait l'impression d'étouffer pendant que Derek le dévorait et le pire c'est que cela amusait ce dernier de le voir autant excité et essoufflé.

Il relâcha toute pression, se retira de lui sous un grognement de ce dernier, et le retourna dans un mouvement rapide. Il le plaqua sur le lit, collant son corps au sien et le repénétra en une poussée jusqu'à la garde.

\- HAAAAAAAAAN !

Plus la cadence augmentait, plus Stiles criait son plaisir et plantait ses ongles dans le creux des reins du brun, accentuant et décuplant ses mouvements. Derek releva la tête et sourit en voyant l'air perdu de son petit sorcier, ses paupières closes et bougeantes.

Il fit un dernier mouvement, plus lent que les autres, se retirant de son intimité, pour se renfoncer en lui, centimètre par centimètre. Pour le seul plaisir de sentir ses parois pulser contre son sexe, contrôlant son orgasme et celui de son amant.

Stiles, croyant qu'il allait mourir de plaisir, planta encore plus ses ongles dans ses reins et se vengea en mordant ses lèvres durant leur baiser chaotique. Ils jouirent ensemble dans un dernier cri et Derek se rallongea complètement sur lui, essoufflé et souriant.

Le châtain l'enserra dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps de reprendre un peu de conscience et finit par le relâcher pour que le brun se retire de lui et s'allonge à ses côtés, somnolant.

Il sourit et se colla à lui, toujours un peu pantelant.

 **oooOOOooo**

Le plaisir redescendait petit à petit, le laissant comprendre pleinement de son état. Il était allongé sur le côté, Derek collé à son dos, une de ses jambes passant entre les siennes et sa main reposant contre son ventre. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et régulier du loup dans son cou et il trouvait cela totalement électrisant.

Néanmoins, des tas de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Il venait juste de faire une grosse bêtise. Ou plutôt une énorme bêtise.

C'était la Pleine Lune et la seule chose à ne pas faire c'était de libérer ses flux de pouvoir. Ce qu'il avait bien sur fait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte en couchant avec Hale.

A la limite il l'aurait fait avec un humain, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il s'envoie en l'air comme jamais avec son petit-ami loup-garou. Loup-garou qui le mordait sans hésitation.

Enfin là... C'était carrément de lui-même qu'il l'avait supplié de le mordre et Derek en avait profité pour mordre un endroit très intime de sa personne. Rien que d'y repenser, un long frisson parcourra son échine. Sa main se déplaça d'elle-même vers son ventre, descendant lentement vers son aine, là où la peau était la plus sensible.

La marque de morsure était encore là et juste la frôler de ses doigts lui procurait un plaisir monstrueux. Il se mordit les lèvres et tenta de cacher comme il le put son gémissement dans l'oreiller.

Mais le son fut à moitié étouffé et le loup-garou bougea contre son corps, créant encore plus de sensations à ce contact. Heureusement pour lui, il ne se réveilla pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Derek était aussi profondément endormi ? D'habitude il ne dormait pas vraiment et l'observait lui.

Il en avait marre de ruminer dans son coin et décida de se lever, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il se débarrasse du bras et de la jambe de Derek en douceur.

Délicatement, il réussit à retirer le bras et la jambe du brun sans le réveiller, il prit son boxer qui traînait par là et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau fraîche. Le temps de boire, il s'accouda à l'évier et regarda la lune briller de mille feux tout en ne cessant de penser à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son état.

Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien faire du tout ! Agacé, il claqua sa langue contre son palais et se resservit un verre, histoire de se mettre les idées au clair une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça ! Ca se trouve, il ne se passerait rien du tout.

Derek ne se servirait pas de ses pouvoirs contre lui durant la lune pleine, donc il ne risquait rien ! Il n'y avait jamais eu de cas comme cela avant...

Au fil de ses paroles, il se remémorait une ancienne histoire. Bien sur que non il n'était pas le seul ! Il savait à qui demander conseil pour ce qui venait d'arriver. Il se précipita dans la chambre pour trouver son portable tout en jetant un oeil au loup-garou toujours profondément endormi sur son lit. Il prit l'appareil et sortit de la chambre non sans un dernier regard vers son amant et une morsure entre ses lèvres.

Derek était allongé sur le ventre, une de ses mains reposant en dessous de l'oreiller et le drap dévoilant tout son dos jusqu'au creux de ses fesses, totalement désirable. Stilinski se concentra un instant de plus pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce et aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Rapidement, il composa un mail et chercha dans ces contacts la personne voulu puis l'envoya. Il regarda dans le vide attendant une quelconque réponse quand son portable sonna. Il ouvrit et aperçut la réponse positive de son ami.

Ok. Donc demain il irait tirer les vers à l'inspecteur Parrish sur cette affaire de fantôme et ensuite il réglerait son problème de pouvoir et de Lune.

Oui donc une journée normale pour un sorcier.

* * *

Chu chu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de Go To Hell 2 ! Merci à tous de suivre cette deuxième partie !**

 **Le mystère commence, des réponses partielles arrivent et un peu de piquant ! =D**

 **En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **GO TO HELL 2 : Chapitre Deux**

Il conduisait jusqu'au domicile de l'inspecteur et sa main tapotait le volant en signe d'énervement. Le loup-garou assit à côté de lui s'en amusait et un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres charnues.

\- Crétin.

Un rire résonna dans l'habitacle et Stiles crispa encore plus ses mains sur le volant. Ce matin, son petit-ami avait eu le don de le chauffer comme pas possible et pour l'éviter il avait dû s'enfuir dans la salle de bain et utiliser un sort pour que Derek ne l'approche pas. Nullement vexé le loup avait seulement vanté ses mérites de la veille et surtout son nouvel endroit pour le mordre, qu'il comptait utiliser dès à présent.

D'où l'insulte du sorcier et encore celle-ci était faible.

Arrivé près du domicile de Parrish, il gara sa voiture et à peine fut-il sorti de celle-ci que la famille de l'inspecteur sortit de la maison avec des bagages et que son petit ami ne s'éclipse hors de la voiture et disparaisse sans aucune explication.

Il voyait Lydia faire des grands gestes et assez rouge de colère. Parrish tentant comme il le pouvait de lui faire entendre raison et de monter dans la voiture. Il se rapprocha pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, surtout suite au coup de fil d'hier soir. Et là il put comprendre aisément la conversation.

\- Lydia tu montes dans cette voiture !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'emmènes loin dès qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Et en plus tu ne me dis rien ! Tu crois que je suis une pauvre chose ? Je sais me défendre Jordan !

\- C'est pour toi que je fais ça et tu le sais !

\- Je le sais ? Tu crois que je le sais ? Bah non figure-toi ! Tu ne dis jamais rien ! Pour ma sécurité parait-il ! Crois-moi Jordan un jour ou l'autre...

\- S'il te plait...

La jeune femme s'arrêta net dans sa phrase en entendant le ton suppliant de son mari et le regarda attentivement. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et elle le savait. Des petits cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux et un air très inquiet les couvait elle ses fils.

\- Ok. _Dit-elle en capitulant._

Parrish releva la tête et la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier, il en profita pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, elle et ses enfants. Le petit dernier ne comprenant pas pourquoi son papa ne montait pas dans la voiture avec eux, pleura à chaudes larmes en quittant les bras de son père.

Après un dernier au revoir avec la petite famille d'un signe de la main il se tourna vers Stilinski le regard sévère.

\- Ca va, le spectacle vous a plu ?

Okay. L'inspecteur était susceptible, il fallait donc le prendre avec des pincettes.

\- Oh tiens, vous n'êtes pas accompagné de l'autre guignol. _Rajouta-t-il d'un ton cynique._

Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, le sorcier grogna et un grand courant d'air s'échappa de lui. Parrish écarquilla les yeux et s'avança vers lui.

\- Ca va ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas...

Et c'était la vérité, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait pris de réagir aussi brusquement à la remarque de Parrish, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. L'homme l'invita donc à entrer chez lui. De toute manière l'autre allait tellement insister qu'il allait finir par devoir le laisser entrer alors autant que cela soit maintenant.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison, Parrish proposant un café à Stilinski, que ce dernier accepta le temps de se remettre les idées au clair.

\- Tenez.

\- Hm. Merci.

\- Ca va?

\- Hm.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air pourtant.

\- Vous détournez la conversation là. _Répliqua Stiles qui n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée._

\- Non Je m'intéresse juste. Je me trompe ou vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu d'amis ?

\- Pas besoin d'amis. _Répondit sèchement le châtain._

\- C'est là où vous vous trompez, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un à qui on peut parler. Hale ne fait pas parti de vos amis ?

Un soupir passa les lèvres du sorcier et il reposa la tasse de café sur la table. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ancra son regard maintenant bleuté dans celui de Parrish qui fut assez troublé.

\- C'est pas aussi simple.

\- Et en quoi ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Expliquez-moi alors.

Agacé par l'insistance de l'inspecteur, il se leva et s'accouda au meuble de la cuisine.

\- Comment pourrais-je avoir des amis ? La plupart des gens de cette ville, je les ai vu naître, grandir, devenir adulte, père, mère, grand-père, grand-mère, mourir... Et ce n'est pas la seule ville où j'ai habité. Alors comment voulez-vous que j'ai des amis. Et puis avec la vie que je mène, c'est dangereux.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas d'amis...comme...

\- Moi ?

\- Hm.

\- Peu, il y a un sorcier dans chaque grande ville.

\- Et Hale dans tout ça ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Ah ?

\- Quoi Ah ?

\- Je ne trouve pas vraiment ça compliqué moi.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en savez.

\- Je le sais car cela fait plusieurs années que je suis mariée à Lydia. Et j'ai pu voir comment vous le regardez.

\- C'est différent.

\- Et en quoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas un sorcier ou loup-garou ? Que les sentiments sont différents selon les natures ? Non. Tout est pareil.

\- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien.

\- Alors expliquez-moi je suis là pour ça.

\- Mais vous croyez être qui ? _S'énerva Stiles, ses ongles grandissant et se plantant dans le meuble en bois._

Voyant l'état dans lequel se mettait le châtain, Parrish garda son calme, bien qu'il pensait à l'état de son meuble et aussi de sa femme en voyant de telles traces.

\- Un ami. Un simple ami.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent. Oui il appréciait beaucoup l'inspecteur mais de là à lui parler de ses problèmes... Lassé de se battre avec lui-même, il capitula et se rassit.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit.

Stilinski émit un petit rire et se repassa la main dans les cheveux, dégageant les mèches folles de son front.

\- En ce moment c'est la pleine Lune. Pour les simples mortels, l'influence de la lune n'a aucune importance hormis peut-être une insomnie ou deux, mais pour les gens de mon espèce, cela a beaucoup d'impact. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit de la plus forte de l'année. Et...comment dire... mes pouvoirs sont décuplés...et je ne dois en aucun cas partager de flux, dirons nous "magiques" avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et disons que cette nuit…

\- Vous avez affronté un monstre ?

Sur le moment, le châtain ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou réagir d'une autre manière mais il opta pour la manière subtile de faire comprendre les choses au brun.

\- Pas exactement… Enfin dans la catégorie monstre c'est pas faux mais pas ce genre là…Dirons nous que j'étais consentant.

Une lumière sembla éclairer l'inspecteur car sa bouche forma un « o » parfait et le seul son qui en sortit fut le même.

\- Oh.

\- Hm.

\- Oh je vois. Enfin non…je veux pas dire que j'ai vu ce que vous avez fait avec Hale…mais euh je veux dire je vois…dans le sens je…

\- Vous inquiétez pas j'ai compris.

\- Je peux poser une question ?

\- Ne vous gênez pas.

Il aurait voulu rajouter « vous ne vous en êtes pas gêné depuis tout à l'heure » mais il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire, attendant de savoir la question.

\- Comment a-t-il donc pris ce flux de pouvoir ?

Wow. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée repensant évidemment à la scène de la veille au soir. Parrish se rendant compte de sa « boulette », se reprit aussitôt.

\- Non en fait je ne veux pas savoir. Je crois avoir deviné. Enfin non. Rien. Oublions.

\- Hm.

\- Désolé de vous avoir embarrassé.

\- Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de choses avec qui que ce soit.

\- Ca a engendré quelque chose de grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. J'ai appelé une de mes connaissances qui a une relation avec un loup-garou comme moi.

\- Et vous la voyez quand ?

\- Juste après que vous m'ayez raconté votre histoire.

Stilinski en avait profité pour retourner la situation à son avantage et enfin savoir les problèmes de l'inspecteur.

 **oooOOOooo**

Il marchait droit devant lui, une main dans la poche, l'autre tournant une pièce de monnaie entre ses doigts. Ses pas étaient gracieux, silencieux tel un prédateur s'avançant vers sa proie.

Il traversa plusieurs personnes sans leur accorder un seul regard, chacun de ses loups prenant ça pour un acte de supériorité devant se soumettre. Mais lui s'en fichait il avançait seulement.

Une fois arrivé devant le hangar, il s'arrêta, jeta la pièce de monnaie en l'air et la rattrapa en plein vol.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis partout ?

Un rire s'éleva dans l'air et Derek s'impatienta en tapant du pied.

\- Soit tu te montres soit je te tue.

\- Hum c'est un programme assez alléchant. Mais dis moi Derek~

Le loup-garou grogna en entendant son prénom et se retourna faisant face à Peter toujours de cuir vêtu, et un rictus sournois sur les lèvres.

\- Mon petit Derek~~

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Souviens-toi qui est l'Alpha !

\- Justement. On ne te voit plus très souvent. Tu es beaucoup trop souvent chez ton sorcier. Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Ah oui. Sti-lin-ski~~

Le loup-garou était fier de lui, il voyait le regard remplit de haine et de colère envers lui. Hale le saisit par la gorge et l'envoya valser contre le grillage. Et en ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever, il arriva face à lui et le rattrapa à la gorge, le relevant.

\- Ne prononce plus jamais son nom. M'as tu compris ?

Un rire rauque parvint à ses oreilles et sa prise se resserra autour de son cou mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Peter l'attrape lui aussi par le bras qui le maintenait, remettant en cause sa domination. Les mains de ce dernier se refermèrent sur son poignet et le firent lâcher prise. La colère du loup-garou monta d'un cran quand il comprit que la situation allait se retourner contre lui.

Voyant son trouble, Peter en profita et lui asséna un coup de genou au ventre qui le fit se plier en deux et lui coupa le souffle. L'autre loup enchaîna avec un coup dans le dos qui le mit à terre. Dans un geste provocateur il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le jeta en arrière pour qu'il le voit.

\- Bah alors mon Derekou~ Ton petit sorcier t'a sucé tous tes pouvoirs on dirait~

La provocation de l'autre loup-garou fit repenser à Hale, la nuit qu'il avait eu avec Stiles. Le sorcier l'avait supplié de le mordre et il avait senti un échange de pouvoir entre eux. Un grand échange, ce qui expliquait sa perte subite de contrôle. Que lui avait donc fait ce foutu sorcier ?

Il grogna et se releva dans un mouvement souple et rapide. De nouveau il saisit Peter par le cou et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la cour. Ce dernier, légèrement choqué du retournement de situation n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Boyd et Erica le maintenaient contre le grillage.

\- Boyd ! Erica ! Enfermez moi cet abruti à la cave.

\- Okay. Et on peut faire ce qu'on veut de lui ? _Demanda sensuellement Erica en passant distraitement sa main sur les pectoraux du loup-garou._

\- Non. Privez-le de nourriture. Qu'il soit asséché complètement et qu'il comprenne qu'on ne s'en prend pas impunément à moi. _Répondit Hale avant de s'éclipser._

 **oooOOOooo**

Il écoutait attentivement Parrish alors qu'il sentait quelque chose le brûler à l'intérieur de plus en plus mais il ne disait rien. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à dire, pour le moment personne n'allait l'aider à comprendre la situation et surtout pas l'inspecteur. Alors il reporta son attention sur ce dernier.

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué.

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

\- Oui.

L'inspecteur soupira et se résigna tout de même à raconter son histoire.

\- C'était à mes tous débuts, quand j'étais un jeune agent sur le terrain. J'avais un partenaire, Deucalion. Il était plus vieux que moi et s'occupait de former les nouveaux, c'était un mentor. Un super mentor. On a élucidé plusieurs petites affaires comme ça dans la rue, c'est lui qui m'a poussé à passer le concours d'inspecteur. Enfin bref. Un jour, on a eu une affaire bizarre, des gens appelaient en pleine nuit pour signaler des corps dans des ruelles, et lorsque l'on arrivait sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus rien, seulement la personne qui avait appelé et qui était terrifiée, littéralement tétanisée en fait. _Se remémora Parrish_. Et puis un jour, on a reçu un nouvel appel plus terrifiant que les premiers. Deucalion y était avant moi et il a vu quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, et il n'a plus jamais été le même.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il s'absentait souvent, ne revenait pas pendant plusieurs jours. Comme c'était mon ami et que je m'inquiétais pour lui, je couvrais ses absences. Sauf qu'un jour il n'est jamais revenu. On n'a jamais compris dans l'unité. Donc de mon côté j'ai mené ma propre enquête, et il enquêtait justement sur ces meurtres étranges, il avait même suivi une piste à un moment mais je l'ai repris et elle n'a mené nulle part. Et quelques semaines après on a retrouvé un corps complètement abîmé. Et grâce aux radios des dents, on a réussi à l'identifier. C'était Deucalion. Enfin c'était. Parce qu'hier soir au téléphone…

Le sorcier comprenait mieux la situation maintenant et le mot emprunté par l'inspecteur. C'était bel et bien un fantôme du passé qui revenait le hanter. Le problème venait de la cause de ces meurtres. Il se souvenait bien à l'époque de tous ces meurtres inexpliqués, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur la personne qui lançait ces sorts.

Car oui, il s'agissait bien de sorts sur de pauvres victimes. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'en une fraction de seconde, il vit Derek entrer dans la cuisine et le plaquer durement contre le mur le plus proche, une main enserrant sa gorge et une jambe le maintenant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? _Cria Derek à son encontre._

\- Qu..hmpf…lâch…hmpf…moi !

\- Pas tant que tu me diras pas ce que tu m'as fait !

Stilinski voyait pour la première fois le regard noir et rouge du loup-garou à son égard, les crocs dehors et cette fois-ci pas pour lui donner du plaisir, mais pour lui faire mal, très mal même. Il tenta de se concentrer pour lui lancer un sort, mais Derek le serrait tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer et réfléchir.

Il était dans un sacré pétrin, et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment quand surgit une voix bien connue.

\- Ecoutez les deux tourtereaux. Je ne veux pas savoir vos penchants bizarres, mais là vous êtes dans ma cuisine.

Le loup-garou tourna sa tête vers l'inspecteur qui le tenait en joue avec son arme de service.

\- Oui elle est chargée. Et sans me vanter je suis un tireur hors pair. J'ai beau ne pas savoir comment on tue un loup-garou mais je suis sur qu'une balle de neuf millimètres doit faire de sacrés dégâts sur votre visage.

Parrish avait un visage sérieux et son pouce venait de retirer la sécurité, signe qu'il ne bluffait pas, même s'il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à cette « bête ». Derek gronda et relâcha Stiles qui toussa en reprenant des goulées d'air. Il se redressa, jaugea son amant et sans que ce dernier ne s'y attende il lui administra une droite magistrale, le faisant tomber à terre.

\- Woo. Joli coup. _Le félicita l'inspecteur._

\- Merci. Et toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? T'es devenu fou ou quoi ?

\- Ca c'est à toi de me le dire ! Mes pouvoirs s'affaiblissent ! Et c'est de ta faute ! Tu as pratiqué la magie cette nuit ! Tu crois que je suis dupe ?

\- Que ? Quoi ? _S'étrangla presque Stiles le regard perdu._

\- Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?

Alors là, Parrish ne savait pas lequel des deux étaient le plus surpris. Il les observait, le sorcier vraiment perdu et dépassé par les évènements et le loup-garou déconcerté alors que son regard était passé de rouge à tendre. Il avait bien raison, tout le monde est pareil en amour, loup-garou, sorcier ou humain.

D'ailleurs, le brun se rapprocha de Stilinski, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

\- Je crois qu'on a un sacré problème, hein ?

\- Hm. _Répondit Stiles en lui écartant la main._

L'inspecteur avait l'impression d'être dans un drama. Ces deux-là changeaient de sentiments toutes les trois secondes. Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa son arme sur la table dans un claquement pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était toujours présent et surtout qu'il se trouvait toujours dans sa cuisine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au mur qui présentait une fissure. Chouette. Comment expliquer ça à sa femme ? Chérie, Stilinski est un sorcier et Hale est un loup-garou et ils ont voulu s'entretuer dans notre cuisine ?

Oui bien sur, il se voyait déjà avec ses valises sur le trottoir. Le grondement de Derek le ramena sur terre rapidement et il releva la tête vers eux.

\- Ca y est ? Vous êtes calmés ?

\- Mouais. _Marmonna le loup-garou en voyant son amant se mettre de l'autre côté de la table_. Tu vas me fuir encore longtemps ?

\- T'as essayé de me tuer je te rappelle.

\- Te tuer ? Non. Te menacer, pourquoi je le nierai. Je croyais que c'était toi qui avait voulu me tuer avec ton sort de cette nuit.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Ca je m'en rends compte ! Mais je pouvais pas le savoir ! J'ai failli perdre ma place d'Alpha figure toi ! Ca signifiait ma mort ! Alors si monsieur le petit sorcier ne sait même plus ce qu'il fait de ses pouvoirs.

La colère montait de plus en plus et Stiles n'allait surement pas tarder à exploser mais il se calma quand il sentit une main se pauser sur son épaule.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on aille chez un de vos amis ?

\- Hum. On y va.

\- Je viens aussi. _Ajouta Hale tandis que Stiles serrait les dents._

Les trois hommes sortirent et s'installèrent dans la voiture. Parrish préférant se mettre sur le siège passager pour éviter une guerre hostile durant le trajet. Même s'il ne savait pas du tout où il allait, il avait l'impression que ça allait être long…Très long…

Surtout avec ces deux-là.

* * *

Chu chu


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Et voilà le troisième chapitre de Go To Hell 2 ! Bon j'avais complètement zappé le mois d'avril… du coup on est mercredi mais je poste ! En espérant que je n'oublie pas non plus de publier le mois prochain !**

 **Les réponses arrivent un peu, les relations s'affirment et puis l'arrivée de deux nouveaux personnages !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Sasunaruchan : Contente que cette histoire fantasy te plaise aussi ! Voici la suite (avec un poil de retard mais shhhht) Merci pour ta review ! Chu chu_

 **En espérant que ce troisième chapitre plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **GO TO HELL 2 : Chapitre Trois**

Dix heures. Dix heures de route et il avait cru mourir. Pas un mot de tout le trajet et quand il avait essayé de faire la conversation personne ne lui avait répondu. Heureusement que Stilinski avait une autoradio !

Autoradio qui ne captait évidement que les musiques d'amour et d'ambiance. Ce qui fait que l'inspecteur se sentait parfois de trop. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination au bout de ces dix longues heures.

\- Great Falls ? Non mais vous auriez pu me dire qu'on allait à Great Falls ! On aurait pris l'avion !

Un léger rire remplit l'habitacle, et celui-ci ne pouvait venir que du loup-garou. Parrish se retourna vivement et lui lança un regard mauvais, signe que lui cela ne le faisait pas rire du tout.

\- On vient de se coltiner plus de dix heures de route, sans décrocher un mot, écoutant de la musique de lover, et ça vous fait rire ?

\- Oui.

Le tuer, il allait tout simplement le tuer. Dès qu'il serait rentré, il se ferait un plaisir de chercher comment tuer les loups garous ! Car il se doutait que ce n'était pas avec simplement une balle en argent comme les légendes l'indiquaient que cet Hale de mauvaise augure allait mourir aussi facilement. Il se renfrogna et se rassit correctement à sa place, croisant les bras.

La voiture roula sur la route principale pendant un moment avant de bifurquer et emprunter les petites ruelles et de s'excentrer de la ville, dans la zone plus pavillonnaire. Le châtain se gara dans l'allée d'une des maisons et descendit de la voiture suivit des deux autres. L'inspecteur de plus en plus intrigué tandis que le loup haussait un sourcil reconnaissant plus ou moins l'endroit ou plutôt une certaine odeur.

\- Suivez-moi et ne touchez à rien.

\- Pourquoi ? _Osa demander Parrish en s'approchant du lierre qui ornait une partie de la clôture._

Lierre qui tenta de l'agripper et de le manger, décuplant ses feuilles ornées de petits crochets.

\- Aaaaah !

\- Je vous avais prévenu.

\- Prévenu ? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi là ?

\- Je crois que oui mais il n'osera jamais l'admettre. _Répondit Hale en se plaçant à la hauteur de Parrish_. C'est que c'est fier un sorcier.

Se retournant, Stilinski fusilla du regard le brun, ses yeux virant au bleu foncé. Et s'en alla vers la porte d'entrée, frappant trois coups, suivi de deux.

\- Il compose un code ou c'est sa manière habituelle de frapper à la porte ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que je le vois frapper à une porte. Habituellement, je me contente de le plaquer contre une porte. _Ironisa le loup-garou._

Parrish leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant plus la force de répondre à ce genre d'insinuations, et puis il n'avait surtout pas envie d'avoir les images ancrées à vie dans sa tête !

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit sur un homme, châtain de taille moyenne, un sourire sympathique, un torse et corps fin et...Simplement vêtu d'une serviette couleur crème autour des hanches.

\- C'est pourquoi ? _Demanda l'homme_.

\- Je viens voir Kira.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Tu vas me faire subir encore longtemps un interrogatoire avant de me faire entrer ?

\- Rooo ! Si on peut plus s'amuser aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le coin ? Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu passais !

\- J'ai prévenu.

\- Ok. J'suis encore le dernier au courant... Mais vas-y entre, toi et tes… amis.

Parrish passa juste derrière Stilinski, entrant dans la splendide maison à son tour, suivit de près par Derek qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Nooooooooooon ! Derek Hale !

\- Scott McCall. Quel plaisir ! Si j'avais su j'aurai mis mes plus beaux bijoux pour montrer ma dominance !

Le châtain sourit à son tour dévoilant ainsi ses deux crocs aiguisés, passant sa langue dessus.

\- Alors comme ça tu vis dans une petite baraque pépère ?

\- Yep. Elle est belle, hein ?

\- Pas mal ouais.

\- Mieux que ton hangar avoue-le !

Hale grogna et dévoila ses crocs à son tour, montrant par ce geste sa domination à l'autre loup-garou. McCall rit et réajusta sa serviette qui glissait et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la maison.

\- Sache une chose Hale. Ici tu es sur mon territoire, tu n'as aucun droit. _Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix menaçante_.

Il passa devant lui et comme si de rien n'était, retrouva son sourire premier devant Stilinski et l'inspecteur.

Scott les fit asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon, face à une énorme cheminée ou le restant de bûche froide reposait. Il réajusta une nouvelle fois sa serviette autour des hanches et sourit, analysant sournoisement chacun de ses invités du soir quand des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'une femme plus petite que lui, de longs cheveux noirs portant un short court et une chemise jaune pâle, apparue dans le salon. En voyant les trois hommes dans la pièce, elle haussa un sourcil et les examina un par un avant de finir par son mari qu'elle jaugea de haut en bas.

\- Je peux savoir depuis quand tu accueilles les invités à poil ? _Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui._

\- Genre je suis le seul ?

Pour toute réponse il se reçut une tape derrière la tête et sa femme lui fit signe de monter s'habiller un minimum. Parrish, étant assis aux côtés de Stilinski sur le canapé, se pencha vers lui.

\- C'est un truc de sorcier et loup de ne jamais vraiment porter de fringues ?

Stilinski lui tapa amicalement l'épaule, compatissant comme il le pouvait à la situation.

Kira se tourna justement vers l'inspecteur et s'avança. Et plus elle approchait plus Parrish se sentait menacer et sa main passa discrètement jusqu'à ses reins, se saisissant de la crosse son arme.

En moins de 48h, il avait déjà sorti son arme trop de fois à son goût et il craignait que cela n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Jordan Parrish , inspecteur de police à Beacon Hill.

La sorcière de Great Falls ne dévia pas son regard et l'analysa sous toutes les coutures avant de se tourner vers son ami sorcier.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ?

\- Il a besoin de notre aide.

\- Depuis quand tu aides les humains Stiles ? _S'interrogea Kira._

\- Besoin de notre aide ?

\- Un fantôme vient le hanter.

\- Oh. Je vois, sachant que je suis la plus puissante sorcière tu es venu me voir c'est ça ?

\- Oui et non.

McCall qui revint dans la pièce eut un sourire en entendant cette phrase. Sa sorcière de femme allait se mettre dans tous ses états, voir même bouder, et lui saurait comment la consoler. Il sentit la présence de Derek derrière lui et quand il regarda vers le canapé, il ne vit plus personne à son emplacement précédent.

\- Dois-je te rappeler les règles Hale ?

\- Non. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu.

\- C'est bien ça ton problème. Tu ne sais pas être sérieux.

Un grognement émana de la poitrine de Derek, alors que ses crocs étaient sortis, vexé par les propos de l'autre homme. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et en plus de cela, il se reçu un regard menaçant de la part de son amant, enfin s'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça, mais il y comptait bien.

Kira, elle n'avait pas détourné les yeux et fixait toujours Parrish, comme si elle essayait de sonder ses pensées. Quant à ce dernier, il sentait des picotements sur sa nuque et n'aimait pas du tout se sentir autant observer, il avait l'impression d'être un suspect à qui l'on va faire subir un interrogatoire.

La main toujours sur la crosse de son arme, il tourna la tête en direction du sorcier.

\- Elle compte me fixer comme ça encore longtemps ?

\- Kira !

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que tu te rappelles très bien la dernière fois que je me suis mis en colère et qu'on s'est affrontés.

La sorcière grimaça au souvenir et se toucha machinalement l'épaule, la faisant rouler et craquer.

\- Oui. Mais dis-toi que j'aurai ma revanche un jour. _Répondit-elle avec un sourire parfait._

\- Si tu le dis. Et maintenant on peut parler du vrai sujet ?

\- Je vous écoute alors. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Parlez-lui de votre problème. _Demanda Stilinski à l'inspecteur plutôt interloqué._

\- Attendez je croyais qu'on était d'abord ici pour vos problèmes !

\- Oui et non.

\- Mais vous n'avez que ces mots-là à la bouche ou quoi ?

 **000ooo000**

Voyant que Parrish n'était pas décidé à parler et surtout la fatigue qui se lisait sur les trois visages, la jeune femme leur avait montré leur chambre pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Et maintenant il était adossé contre le chambranle de la porte observant son amant défaire son sac sur le lit.

\- Tu comptes me fuir encore longtemps ?

-…

\- Tu sais qu'on est censé se partager la chambre ?

-…

\- Stiles ! Merde ! C'est quoi ce comportement ?

\- Fous-moi la paix.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie, hum ? _Affirma le brun en se rapprochant de lui._

\- Tu le regretteras.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème Stilinski ?

Le sorcier se retourna en toute hâte, le regard noir vers son amant, où plutôt ex-amant actuellement.

\- Dégage Hale.

\- J'en ai pas l'intention.

\- Mais tu fais chier !

\- Ça je le sais. Bien si on allait dormir maintenant.

Et pour agrémenter ses paroles, le loup-garou retira ses vêtements sur le chemin qui menait au lit et ne garda que son boxer. Il se glissa sous les draps sans aucun mal, plaçant ses bras sous sa tête, regardant longuement Stiles. Ce dernier soupira et se résigna à lui aussi se coucher.

De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix. Deux chambres d'amis et ils étaient censés être en couple. Il se résolu donc à se déshabiller à son tour mais comparé au brun il garda son tee-shirt en plus. Il finit par se glisser sous les draps, au bord du lit et à éteindre la lumière.

\- Stiles ?

\- Je dors.

\- Haha très drôle. Sérieusement Stiles.

\- Derek, laisse-moi dormir.

Le loup-garou était à deux doigts de s'énerver, pourquoi l'autre était aussi têtu ? Mais il devait le faire, pour lui. Il soupira et se tourna vers le châtain, comblant l'espace entre leurs deux corps.

\- Qu'est ce qu-

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Hein ?

\- Je suis désolé.

Stilinski n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et en plus Hale lui répétait la phrase ? C'était la première fois qu'il s'excusait. Même la première fois de toute sa vie, il en était sur vu ce que le loup-garou lui avait raconté sur lui. Son ventre le tirailla quelques secondes, et il se meurtrit les lèvres en pensant au geste que venait de faire Derek.

Il se retourna et lui fit face, ses yeux se plissant pour distinguer le visage de son amant dans la pénombre.

\- Tu le penses vraiment.

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est la première fois que…

\- Je sais. _Gronda le brun sentant ses sentiments prendre le dessus._

\- D'accord. Je te pardonne.

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage du loup-garou il se pencha en avant pour embrasser le sorcier. Son sorcier. Le baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur, les mains de Stiles se resserrant sur la nuque du brun et celui-ci en profita pour se mettre sur lui, frottant explicitement son corps.

Le sorcier relâcha les lèvres pulpeuses et rit.

\- T'en rates vraiment pas une hein ?

\- Jamais ! _Sourit de toutes ses dents le loup avant de le ré-embrasser avec plus de fougue._

Ses mains parcouraient son corps, soulevant le tee-shirt pour avoir accès à plus de peau. Il se mit à le caresser avec avidité tandis que sa bouche dévorait celle du sorcier.

Stiles tentait comme il le pouvait de résister au désir qu'il éprouvait pour son amant mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de ce contact avec le loup, besoin de lui tout entier. Mais malgré tout il se rappela des paroles de son ami et repoussa Derek, le souffle court.

\- Stt-Stop.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en as aussi envie que moi ! _Sourit Derek en le ré-embrassant à pleine bouche._

 **000ooo000**

Délicatement, il se défit de l'étreinte du loup, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller et attirer son attention. Il enfila son boxer et son tee-shirt et sortit tout aussi silencieusement de la chambre. Le sorcier descendit les escaliers, priant pour que le bois ne grince pas sous son poids.

Trouvant facilement la cuisine, il se servit un verre d'eau au robinet avant de se placer face à la fenêtre en observant le ciel. La pleine Lune durait encore deux jours. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et tapa du poing sur le meuble, énervé par ses réactions incontrôlées. Et Hale qui n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer et de lui sauter dessus tout le temps.

Cette situation commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il était loin le temps où il était le jeune sorcier apprenti Stilinski. Des siècles avaient passé et il réagissait comme s'il découvrait la magie pour la première fois.

Stilinski serra les dents et balança son verre contre le mur. Sauf que celui-ci s'arrêta net en vol et revint vers lui, se posant doucement dans l'évier. Le sorcier savait très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer et se tourna vers la sorcière qui avait son air angélique lui souriait.

\- Ne casse pas ma vaisselle. Cela ferait une bonne raison à Scott pour qu'on se batte.

\- Parce que vous vous battez encore ?

\- De temps en temps un bon combat ne fait pas de mal.

\- Et tu gagnes tout le temps ?

\- Et je gagne tout le temps.

Le sorcier esquissa un sourire tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine.

\- McCall s'en prend toujours plein la figure ?

\- Il aime ça apparemment.

\- Ou alors il te laisse gagner parce que c'est ton mari.

\- Peut-être bien. _Répondit Kira toujours avec son sourire et ses jolis yeux._

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux sorciers ne parla, laissant place au silence, ou presque, vu les quelques ronflements qui émanaient du premier étage, là où deux loups garous alphas dormaient de leur plus profond sommeil.

\- Désolé pour le verre. _Finit par dire Stilinski._

\- Hm. Tu ne l'es pas vraiment. Mais soit j'accepte. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Stiles ? Toi qui te contrôle plus que n'importe quel sorcier tu perds tes moyens à la simple émotion. Et qui plus est tu m'amènes un homme sous mon toi qui se fait hanter par un démon et pas par n'importe lequel.

\- Je savais que tu pourrais l'aider c'est pour ça que je l'ai amené avec moi.

\- Tu éludes la question. _Affirma la jeune femme en se levant vers un des placards._ Je vais faire du thé tu en veux ?

\- Je veux bien.

\- Vu que tu n'es pas prêt à me répondre, parle-moi plutôt de ton ami policier.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami. _Soupira l'autre._

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Cela fait plusieurs mois que je le connais et il m'engage comme consultant sur plusieurs affaires depuis qu'il a découvert pour ma nature.

\- Parce que tu lui as tout dit ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais pour une certaine partie j'y étais obligé.

\- On n'est jamais obligé de rien Stiles. Que dirait ton père s'il savait ce que tu as fait ?

\- Laisse mon père là où il est. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que je fais.

\- Rappelle-toi qu'à une époque il y était obligé. _S'amusa la sorcière._

\- Et cette époque est révolue !

Au même moment, la bouilloire précédemment mise sur le feu siffla, interrompant court le début d'effusion des deux sorciers. Kira versa tranquillement l'eau chaude dans deux tasses et prit le temps de préparer convenablement le thé. Une fois finit elle remit une des tasses à Stiles qui l'a remercia d'un signe de tête avant de souffler sur le dessus et d'en boire une gorgée et d'en savourer la saveur.

\- Ton thé est toujours aussi bon.

\- C'est même le meilleur mais merci.

\- Tu es plus calme.

\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas je suis toujours aussi maladroite !

\- Ça doit être un défaut des sorciers.

Les deux esquissèrent un sourire et se plongèrent dans leur boisson chaude. Stilinski continuant de boire plusieurs gorgés. Ils finirent dans le même silence que précédemment avant que le sorcier ne reprenne la parole.

\- Il m'a raconté une vieille affaire de meurtre où son ami et collègue enquêtait. Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler des meurtres sanglants dont on ne retrouvait jamais les corps mais seulement les témoins totalement terrifiés. Mais quoiqu'il en soit Parrish a enquêté sur ces meurtres avec son collègue et apparemment son collègue, Deucalion, s'est perdu dans cette enquête. Il voulait à tout prix trouver le responsable et un jour il est allé seul sur les lieux et il n'est jamais revenu. Plus tard on a trouvé un corps et il a été identifié. Sauf jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, il a téléphoné au domicile de Parrish.

Se relevant la sorcière ramassa les deux tasses sur la table et dans un calme olympien les lava pour ensuite les poser à sécher sur l'évier. Toujours aussi tranquillement elle s'essuya les mains et reposa le torchon sur la porte du four.

\- Tu sais que je suis spécialisée en fantôme pas en démon ?

\- Son ancien collègue serait devenu un démon ?

\- A moitié. C'est pour ça que je ne le considère pas comme un fantôme à part entière. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il était autant investi dans cette enquête ? Habituellement les humains évitent de croire aux choses surnaturelles.

\- Non je ne sais pas. Peut-être cachait-il quelque chose lui aussi ?

\- Il faudra lui demander demain matin. Allons-nous coucher il est tard.

Stilinski se leva à son tour et grimpa les escaliers à la suite de la brune, puis l'interpella.

\- Tu as changé Kira.

\- Cela fait des décennies qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Les gens changent. Même toi. Regarde l'homme que tu es devenu. Tu partages ta vie avec un loup comme moi et tu as commencé le lien. _Sourit Kira avant de s'en aller dans le couloir opposé au sien, sa silhouette se dispersant dans le noir._

Il resta là plusieurs minutes, la bouche béante. La sorcière avait parlé d'un lien ? Quel lien ? Et puis il ne partageait pas sa vie avec ce maudit loup garou insatiable. Non. Pas question. Il passait de bons moments, soit. Mais il ne pouvait pas éprouver ce qu'il lui était déjà arrivé par le passé.

Pas une nouvelle fois.

Il se rendit dans la chambre, ouvrit lentement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit et se coucha au côté du brun qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. A peine s'était-il allongé qu'Hale se colla directement à son dos, l'enserrant dans ses bras.

Le sorcier gémit à cette chaleur le recouvrant et se mordit la lèvre ressentant un léger flux de magie remontant le creux de ses reins.

Un lien avait dit Kira ?

Il devrait lui demander plus d'informations demain alors.

* * *

Chu chu !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 4 de GTH 2. Je vous remercie tous pour suivre encore cette fic malgré mes oublis de publications (qui sont de plus en plus fréquents pour cette histoire mais shhhht !)**

 **Quelques réponses sont apportées dans ce chapitre, encore un peu d'énigmes mais ne vous inquiétez pas elles sont expliquées au fur et à mesure dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **GO TO HELL 2 : Chapitre Quatre**

L'aube pointa le bout de son nez, faisant grimacer le loup garou étendu sous le drap. Grommelant dans sa barbe, il se frotta le visage d'une main la deuxième étant totalement comprimée par le sorcier qui la tenait entre ses mains. Hale eut un sourire mais réussit à se détacher sans réveiller son amant.

Il enfila un bas de survêtement qu'il avait posé la veille sur la chaise à côté du lit et sortit de la chambre. Rapidement il sortit de la pièce et dévala les escaliers à pas de loups comme d'habitude.

Arrivé en bas, il se fit craquer la nuque et se dirigea vers la porte arrière dans la cuisine, la porte donnant sur le jardin. Un jardin tout simple et moyennement grand comparé à ce qu'il pensait, par celui-ci était entouré par la forêt.

Le loup garou eut un rictus moqueur, McCall était trop prévisible.

\- Si tu crois que m'espionner en douce est une bonne solution tu te trompes loup de pacotille.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis chez moi Hale.

\- Hm si tu le dis.

Le deuxième loup leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, lassé du comportement assez égocentrique de son vis-à-vis. Néanmoins il ne répondit pas à la remarque et alla simplement s'asseoir sur le banc que sui se trouvait sous le porche.

Le brun finit par se retourner et lui faire face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un grondement sourd sortant de sa poitrine. McCall eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se contenta de l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Si tu me racontais plutôt tes déboires. Ca doit faire quoi ? Trente ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

\- Depuis la dernière réunion.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Les deux loups restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes laissant seulement des grognements gutturaux sortir d'eux ne pouvant pas vraiment s'en empêcher.

\- Alors que se passe t-il avec ton sorcier ? Tu sais que les Stilinski ont une sacré réputation.

\- Rien il ne se passe rien.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier soir et surtout cette nuit. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas le seul loup ici.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier ton odeur de chien mouillé.

\- Eh !

Hale sourit de toutes ses dents montrant par la même occasion ses deux crois pointus. McCall fit de même répondant cette fois-ci à la provocation.

\- Mais vous êtes sérieux là ? Dès le matin vous vous sautez dessus. Ca vous arrive jamais d'avoir un moment de calme ? _Demanda Parrish en ouvrant la porte arrière de la cuisine._

\- Non. _Répondirent les deux loups garous en même temps._

L'inspecteur leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte, s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine où Kira était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner dans un calme olympien.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils n'iront pas jusqu'à se battre. Enfin pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Parrish regarda une deuxième fois les deux hommes à travers la porte vitrée et soupira en les voyant montrer leurs crocs.

\- Bonjour.

Stilinski rentra dans la pièce déjà habillé et lavé et s'assit aux côtés de l'inspecteur, se servit une tasse fumante de café et la but sans prononcer plus de paroles.

\- Ca ne vous inquiète pas vous ?

\- De ?

\- De voir votre amant et le sien en plein conflit de dominance.

Le sorcier faillit s'étrangler à cette remarque et surtout au terme utiliser par l'autre homme. Cependant il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre en voyant McCall et Hale les rejoindre dans la cuisine, leur « conflit de dominance » surement fini.

Les deux loups se séparèrent, Hale allant s'asseoir à côté de son sorcier McCall s'approchant de Kira et Parrish les observa un instant.

Le loup encercla la jeune femme entre ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule, poussant ses cheveux pour placer son nez sur sa nuque. Pendant plusieurs minutes il resta ainsi, humant l'odeur de la sorcière. Celle-ci se colla complètement contre son corps et un instant il vit son épiderme s'illuminer et l'air devint électrique.

Puis tout s'arrêta au moment où le loup se sépara d'elle. Ils se regardèrent et tendrement s'embrassèrent avant que la jeune sorcière ne s'asseye avec eux comme si de rien était sous le regard encore plus étonné de l'inspecteur.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous la regardez comme ça ?

\- Scott.

\- Non. _Répondit ce dernier en sortant les griffes._

Le loup s'approcha dangereusement de l'humain prêt à lui asséner un coup de griffes, ses yeux étant passés de la couleur chocolat au rouge incandescent, quand un courant électrique parcourut son corps. Le choc se lut sur son visage, il resta figé quelques secondes avant de finalement cligner des yeux et ceux-ci retrouvèrent leur couleur normale.

Parrish quant à lui n'était pas resté sans bouger et avait réussi à passer sa main dans son dos, prêt à se saisir de son arme qu'il ne quittait plus depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans cette maison.

\- McCall ? _Appela le sorcier._

-…

\- Scott ? _Appela à son tour Kira, s'approchant de lui et passant une main sur sa joue._

\- Dé-Désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. _Répondit le loup en sortant de la pièce suivit par sa compagne_.

L'inspecteur se contenta d'hocher la tête, remettant sa main devant lui. Tout le monde se comportait bizarrement dans cette maison et ces gens-là étaient censés l'aider ? Il commençait à vivement en douter et si ce petit manège continuait il allait enquêter tout seul. Après tout, par le passé il y avait déjà eu assez de morts, il n'en voulait pas plus maintenant.

 **oooOOOooo**

Passant un pull moins chaud que le précédent, il ne fit même pas attention à son amant qui attendait à ses côtés. Il repensait à la scène du petit déjeuner. Que s'était-il donc passé avec McCall ? Bien qu'il n'aime pas l'admettre, le loup savait très bien se contrôler et en tant qu'alpha de Great Falls il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle pour un simple regard envers sa compagne !

Alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Et quel était donc cet étrange pouvoir émanant de la sorcière brune ? Elle contrôlait l'électricité et quoi d'autres encore ? Il fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas les réponses à ses questions et cela l'agaçait.

Déjà que lui-même perdait quelques un de ses moyens sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait fallu que son sorcier à lui l'emmène dans cet endroit avec l'autre humain, et qu'en plus ici aussi les choses commençaient à dérailler ?

Le mieux était d'aller demander directement au concerné.

Il se leva et s'arrêta net en voyant Stilinski, les bras croisés lui bloquant la porte.

Le brun le regarda plus attentivement et sans qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, il se retrouva plaquer contre le lit, son amant à califourchon sur lui, avec deux orbes bleus qui l'observaient.

Et voilà. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Stilinski perdait le contrôle. Quoique vu ce qu'il sentait sur son bassin, cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Il donna un léger coup, admirant le sourire carnassier s'étalant sur le visage du sorcier. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une de ses mains se poser autour de son cou et cinq longs ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, laissant perler déjà plusieurs gouttes de sang.

L'air commençait à dangereusement lui manquer, la pression sur sa gorge augmentant tandis que Stilinski lui psalmodiait des paroles incompréhensibles pour lui. Il grogna, se sentant perdre l'avantage quand ça tête commença à tourner.

Dans un dernier grognement, il réussit à sortir ses griffes et les planta sans aucune douceur dans les flancs du sorcier qui s'arrêta immédiatement de parler au creux de son oreille. Ce dernier se releva et les yeux bleus s'agrandirent montrant son mécontentement. Derek en profita pour se redresser malgré les ongles toujours enfoncés dans son cou et planta ses crocs dans le cou de son amant.

Le sorcier émit un cri strident avant que tout ne s'arrête d'un coup, Stiles clignant des yeux, les prunelles reprenant leur couleur naturelle.

\- Qu'est ce que ? _Commença t-il à questionner avant de voir sa main et le cou ensanglanté de son amant._ Derek ? Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- T'as essayé de me tuer.

\- Quoi ? Non non j'ai rien fait ! _S'alarma le sorcier sans pour autant bouger de sa place._

Hale soupira et se rallongea sur le lit, ayant besoin de reprendre un peu de force, il posa son bras sur ses yeux, sa respiration se régulant doucement.

\- Tu m'as mordue ?

\- Hm.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Seul moyen pour que tu te réveilles. On a déjà échangé du sang et même si la dernière fois ça t'a donné plus de force j'avais une chance sur deux que cette fois-ci ça marche et fasse l'effet contraire.

\- Derek ?

\- Hm.

\- Merci.

Le sorcier se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa dégageant par la même occasion le bras du loup. Il descendit ses lèvres le long de son menton puis sa gorge où les traces de sang étaient encore fraîches. Doucement, il lécha les dernières traces, voulant effacer son acte. Acte dont il n'avait pas eu conscience.

Une fois fini il reprit possession des lèvres du brun, les mains de ce dernier s'accrochant dans son dos.

Leur moment fut néanmoins de courte durée quand un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer. Les deux hommes se tournèrent et virent les trois autres personnes qu'abritait la maison en ce moment.

\- On a entendu crier mais apparemment ce n'était pas le genre de cri qu'on pensait. _S'amusa McCall ayant repris ses esprits depuis l'incident._

\- J'ai failli le tuer. _Admit Stilinski en se séparant du loup._

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle quelques instants et Derek a réussi à m'en empêcher.

\- Comment ? _Demanda Kira qui s'était approchée d'eux sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte_.

\- Il m'a mordu.

\- TU L'AS MORDU ?

\- Ca va Scott c'est pas si grave. _Se Défendit le sorcier._

Le loup tourna sa tête vers sa femme et cette dernière l'apaisa d'un simple regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle gérait la situation.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir cette morsure ?

\- Non.

\- Derek ! Oui tu peux Kira. _Répondit Stiles en dégageant son cou avant de chuchoter à l'attention de son amant._ Stupide loup possessif.

A peine eut-elle posé ses doigts que les yeux du sorcier clignèrent bleus. Elle retira immédiatement sa main et observa l'alpha assis à côté. Ses yeux aussi étaient passés au rouge pour quelques secondes.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord quoi ? _S'offusqua Hale._

\- On part dans quinze minutes soyez prêt. _Dit-elle sur un ton catégorique avant de sortir de la chambre_.

McCall la suivit sans rien dire. Quant à Parrish qui était resté jusque là en retrait, il retourna dans sa chambre quand la sorcière se mit à parler.

\- Inspecteur Parrish. A partir de maintenant vous allez devoir me raconter toute votre histoire. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre et si j'en crois votre regard d'hier soir, vous aussi vous ne voulez pas voir un bain de sang.

L'humain frissonna un instant, sentant l'air s'électrifier autour de lui. Cette femme était décidément très étrange.

Mais que se passait-il donc et où est ce qu'ils allaient ?

 **oooOOOooo**

Ils arrivèrent devant l'université de la ville, Parrish se demandant bien pourquoi ils s'étaient rendus ici surtout que sa place dans la voiture de la sorcière le gênait quelque peu. Ce dernier avait été obligé de se mettre entre Hale et Stilinski, les deux abordant une mine boudeuse et quand l'autre alpha avait fait une remarque les deux avaient grogné.

Ils faisaient bel et bien un caprice.

Tous descendirent de la voiture, Kira prenant la tête de la marche leur indiquant le chemin. Ils suivirent tous en silence.

\- Cela me rappelle le temps où j'étais à la fac.

\- Parce que vous avez fait des études ?

\- Derek ! _S'écria le sorcier, outré par le comportement du loup._

\- Quoi ?

Stilinski n'eut pas le temps de répondre que McCall fut plus rapide que lui et grogna. Et contrairement à ses habitudes, le brun se contenta de lever les mains en signe de reddition. La jeune femme ne se préoccupa même pas d'eux et continuer à avancer dans le long couloir.

Aucun étudiant n'avait l'air d'être présent, cela était quelque peu bizarre.

Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une porte et un petit sourire orna ses lèvres quand elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'un bureau. Un grand bureau avec plusieurs étagères faisant office de bibliothèque, un tableau noir se situait juste derrière le bureau, plusieurs écritures ornant l'ardoise. Pourtant personne n'était là.

Les quatre hommes rentrèrent à la suite de la sorcière, McCall se plaçant aux côtés de sa femme. Tandis qu'Hale alla simplement s'asseoir sur une des chaises présentes dans la pièce. Stilinski était attiré par les ouvrages se trouvant sur les étagères alors que Parrish plissait les yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce que signifiaient les différentes écritures sur le tableau noir.

\- Oh. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de monde !

L'inspecteur sursauta et se retourna faisant face à l'homme qui venait d'entrer ou plutôt au jeune homme. Ce dernier avait l'air d'un étudiant !

\- Professeur ! _S'exclama Kira en venant lui faire une accolade._

Professeur ? Les yeux de Parrish s'écarquillèrent sous l'aveu, étonné par le jeune âge que pouvait avoir cet homme pour être professeur.

\- Je sais je fais plus jeune qu'il n'y parait. Mais vous devriez vous méfiez des apparences Jordan Parrish.

\- Co-Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

Le professeur se contenta d'avancer vers lui, lui tendant sa main.

\- Toutes mes excuses je ne me suis pas présenté Danny Mahealani, professeur d'histoire.

\- Histoire ? Il va servir à quoi alors ? _Répliqua Hale croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et fronçant les sourcils._

\- Alpha Hale. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrez enfin. _Répondit Mahealani sur un ton mielleux faisant se retourner Stilinski._ Votre réputation ne vaut pas votre raffinement.

Le sorcier ne rêvait pas, ce professeur venait de faire un sous entendu au loup ? Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, ses yeux changèrent de couleur et ses ongles s'allongèrent. Comprenant la situation Hale se redressa et se plaça à côté de ce dernier, prenant sa main dans la sienne, l'enlaçant.

Immédiatement, les yeux de Stilinski reprirent leur couleur et ses ongles se rétractèrent. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait le loup garou à ses côtés, la main dans la sienne.

\- Oh intéressant ! Très intéressant !

\- Tu vas pouvoir les aider dans leur lien ?

\- Tu m'as ramené deux beaux spécimens Kira.

La jeune femme sourit et s'avança vers le professeur Mahealani, chuchotant quelques phrases à son oreille. Celui-ci acquiesça tout du long.

Pendant ce temps, Hale avait relâché la main du sorcier et c'était approché de l'autre alpha.

\- Pourquoi toi tu ne réagis pas ?

\- Je contrôle notre lien contrairement à toi Hale.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire de lien à la fin ? _S'énerva le brun._

\- Je vais pouvoir vous éclairer là-dessus.

\- Comment ça ? _S'interrogea Stilinski sortant de sa torpeur._

\- Hum comment vous expliquez cela simplement _? S'amusa Mahealani en observant les deux concernés dont il récolta un grognement._ D'accord d'accord. Bien. Il y a deux jours de cela voire plus lors de la plus haute pleine lune de l'année vous avez échangés des flux magiques. Entre deux loups ou deux sorciers rien se passera par contre entre deux personnes n'ayant pas les mêmes aptitudes quelque chose se passe. Le fait est qu'un est un puissant sorcier de la famille Stilinski et Monsieur Hale est un alpha.

\- Et alors ? _S'énerva à son tour le sorcier._

\- Ne soyez pas impatient voyons. Donc je disais, lors de cette nuit, vous avez échangés ces flux. Aucun problème me direz-vous ? Sauf que si. Cet échange de pouvoir était trop puissant pour vous deux réunis et vous ne savez pas le contrôler. De plus Monsieur Hale ici présent vous a mordu à un endroit très intime de votre personne et vous avez dû le mordre en retour sans vous en rendre compte. Ce simple échange vous a unit. Et j'ai l'honneur de vous précisez que ce lien est une chose rare entre « créature » différente et ne se passe lorsque deux personnes sont vraiment comment pourrais je le dire… hum.

\- Compatible ?

\- Oui exactement ! Merci Alpha McCall. Donc ma très chère Kira vous a amené à moi car je peux vous aider à canaliser ces flux. Car je me doute que chacun subit des chamboulements. D'ailleurs merci monsieur Stilinski pour votre démonstration.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé. _S'offusqua le jeune homme_.

\- Justement si. Chacun de votre côté vous avez inconsciemment souhaité ce lien.

Une fois sa grande tirade finit Stilinski et Hale se regardèrent. Le sorcier détournant vite la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, même devant Parrish l'autre jour il ne l'avait pas admit mais face à ces explications maintenant il ne devait plus se voiler la face. Il ressentait quelque chose pour le loup garou sinon il n'aurait pas ce lien entre eux à présent.

Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par son amie qui posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Scott et moi avons ce lien. Mais contrairement à vous deux, j'en avais conscience et je lui en ai parlé.

\- Alors pourquoi mes pouvoirs se détractent comme ça ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Enfin si mais pas dans le même sens que nous. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ce lien qui vous unit sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Aucun de vous ni survivra.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, un peu secoués par cette nouvelle. Néanmoins, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'adresser la parole qu'une sonnerie retentit.

Tout le monde s'observa, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir cette musique quand Parrish bougea de son mutisme et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Ah désolé ! _Répondit-il en voyant le nom affiché._ Je dois répondre c'est ma femme. _Compléta-t-il en sortant du bureau._ Lydia ! Oui Lydia je vais bien. Non. Non. Oui je te promets ça va. Où je suis ? Euh… à la maison où veux-tu que je sois ? Dans quelle pièce ? Ecoute Lydia je… Non je ne te cache rien c'est juste que… Lydia !

\- Si ce n'est pas mignon _. Prononça une voix froide au bout du couloir._

L'inspecteur observa la forme dans l'ombre et commença à s'avancer, disant à sa femme qu'il la rappellerait plus tard. Cette voix il ne la connaissait que trop bien. C'était la même voix que celle de l'autre soir. Cela voulait dire que ?

\- Deuc' c'est toi ?

\- Ah ah ah. Cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas Jordan ?

\- Deucalion mais…

\- Ne te pose pas trop de questions tu vas avoir mal au crâne. Le temps est bientôt venu. Prépare-toi Jordan. Prépare-toi bien.

L'ombre disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue laissant l'inspecteur seul dans le couloir.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, les deux alphas ayant leurs sens en alerte.

\- Oh. Je comprends mieux ta visite ma petite Kira. Je me doutais bien qu'une simple résolution de lien n'allait pas t'amener jusqu'à moi. Cool. On va jouer avec les démons à présent. _Intervint Danny en rentrant à nouveau dans son bureau._

Stilinski se tourna vers Parrish qui était toujours là debout dans ce couloir.

Que s'était-il donc passé entre l'ancien collègue de Parrish et lui-même pour que celui-ci revienne s'en prendre à lui des années plus tard ?

* * *

Chu chu !


End file.
